


Troubleshooting

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Comic, Doujinshi, Fluff, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: There's a mission up Mount Nibel and Cloud is the guide to four SOLDIER first who've never seen snow.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 60
Kudos: 721
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



Read this way ======>

**TBC**

Sorry I normally have more of these done by now but real life got in the way this year.

Hope you like what I've done so far. 


	2. chapter 2

Read =====>

OMG I am so sorry guys this year has just been yikes. 

One more section of this left. Hopefully I get it done quicker than this one because if I don't I can't participate in this years exchange because I'd feel too bad and that would be sad.


	3. Chapter 3

=====>

IT'S DONE OMG I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
